The Normal Mating Day Of A Dragon Slayer
by DarkMatterLord
Summary: It was the most dreaded day for both Fairy Tail and Sabertooth. The day everyone in the guilds feared. The Dragon Slayer's Mating Day. Multiple pairings Terrible Summary


**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

**Author's Note: I still suck at writing, so please tell me what I should improve on. The characters are OOC, but that's for a reason. I have also added somethings to the story, but they may have made the story worse, so tell me if you want the original back. I have updated the story a bit since last time.**

* * *

The guild of Fairy Tail was in mayhem. This was more than it usually is, as it wasn't some fight between guild members or all of them partying for some idiotic reason.

Now, Fairy Tail is known for their rowdiness and chaos, but it was different today.

It was the day that the guild master Makarov dreaded more than any other. It was the day that Gray wanted to stay as far away from Natsu to avoid fighting with him. It was the day that even Erza didn't bother anyone if they did something that irritated her, as it would bring the attention to the dragon slayers, unless they did something that would make her snap.

It was the dragon slayers' yearly mating day.

Due to them being human, mating season was shortened from a whole month to a day, but with the cost of them being twenty times more ferocious than any dragon.

The attitude of the dragon slayers change from their usual personalities into killers that wouldn't take no for an answer and none of them are afraid to maim, even kill someone if they pissed them off.

At the moment, Natsu and Gajeel was engaged in combat with each other, both shouting with such vulgar language, some of the younger members immediately covered their ears, although the two were shouting so loud they could here something on the lines of the other having a smaller manhood.

Unlike their usual fights however, this particular battle was to the death, with the victor gaining the title of the strongest 1st generation dragon slayer.

The members of the guild did nothing but watch Natsu and Gajeel clashing their fists together, leading to a massive explosion, making Makarov weep.

Wendy was drinking a strawberry smoothie, who seemed calm during the mating day to the surprise of everyone but Natsu and Gajeel in the guild. This was proved wrong though when she threw a guy across the room after he bumped right into her.

Lucy and Mira were at the bar, looking at the fight between the two arrogant male dragon slayers. They then sighed when Elfman got thrown through the roof and was then kicked literally out of the guild when he landed, to which Gajeel kicked him through the wall.

"How long has it been since they been fighting?" Lucy sighed, ducking from the incoming roars.

"Three hours." answered Mira, who wasn't in her usual cheery mood. She didn't seem to have her demonic personality at the moment to the sorrow of the others, who wished she would just kick the dragon slayers' asses and knock them out for the remainder of the day.

Though, if Erza would've done that by now, it wouldn't mater, as the two were fearless during the day and it would cause more collateral damage if she joined into the meaningless fight.

Ticked off by the ruckus the two were making, Laxus jumped down and punched both of them square in the face, reverting the two back to normal.

"What the hell was that for!?" the two cried out, angered at Laxus. Laxus just glared at them with a stare that would make most men shit themselves. "The two of you were annoying me and the rest of the guild. If you two morons understand, the two of you should be on your knees and thanking me."

Sadly, they quickly went back to fighting each other to the death, as Laxus just shook his head in annoyance, muttering something about his own experience of the day not being as bad as this.

"When I was like this, I didn't decide to be two little bitches about it." angrily muttered Laxus. "Then again, it only stopped awhile later."

"How did Laxus stop Mira?" Lucy questioned, wondering why the lightning dragon slayer wasn't affected by the evil, immense, and potent hormones.

Mira only shrugged at her question. "Probably because he's an artificial one. But I still don't get how learning dragon slayer magic from dragons makes you have dragon blood though. I mean, if they were only adopted by dragons, that doesn't give someone the bloodline of dragons. Right?"

Before Lucy could react to Mira's question, the two of them then squealed as Natsu and Gajeel turned into their Lightning Flame mode and Iron Shadow mode, getting ready to use everything they got against one another.

Makarov started to began to cry like an infant, begging for his mommy to beat up Natsu and Gajeel.

Natsu then used his Crimson Lotus technique, which took out half of the guild, a huge part of Magnolia, and Erza's strawberry cake.

Erza then glared at Natsu with the look that showed she was going to kill him, revive him, and then rip his head off.

She didn't want to get involved with them on this day, but they went too far in her perspective.

The three then attacked each other, once again destroying parts of poor Magnolia.

Fairy Tail then knew they should next time ask for money when the next Grand Magic Games begin.

After all, they one day may need some dept money. Mainly, for the collateral damage

Fairy Tail wasn't the only guild in such devastating turmoil at the moment. Sabertooth was having it just as bad, only they had their master and second best mage fighting each other.

"Fuck you Rogue!" screamed Sting, landing a blow onto his friend. "No, fuck you Sting!" remarked Rogue, returning the blow.

The guild was in the same position as Fairy Tail. They were watching the two fight each other to the death.

"Why in the world are you mad at me Sting?!" screamed Rogue, not caring whether or not they had a good reason for the battle.

Sting glared at Rogue, readying his Holy Ray. "One, you kicked Lector across the room for no apparent reason, leading for him to gain some weird persona about him protecting cat kind from anything. Two, you caused over half of the guild to go into seizures by just _touching _them. And three, you grabbed Yukino's breast, who I am dating!"

It was true, as the two has been dating for a couple of weeks in secret, but it was quickly discovered when Rogue had found them _sleeping_ after the two got drunk when Fairy Tail came to visit. Though, Rogue only grabbed her breast accidentally when they were looking for Frosch, which was over a month ago.

Frosch and Lector were watching them from the safety of the pool, worried for their friends' safety, only for the pool to be blown up when Sting's Holy Ray blasted it to piles of ruble.

"Frosch does not like Rogue and Sting fighting." he said, tears in his eyes. "Lector?" He then saw him unconscious, with his body stuck in the wall. He then started crying even harder.

Yukino was looking through the window, sighing at the sight of the two strongest of the guild doing battle.

Yukino just thanked god that they didn't have the dragon slayers of Fairy Tail here, as what would happen would only lead to consequences beyond comprehension.

Back at Fairy Tail, Natsu, Gajeel, and Erza have finally stopped fighting, with the help of Gildarts who recently came back to the guild for a little while.

The guild managed to separate each other with the help of Lisanna, Levy, and Jellal who was contacted by Fairy Tail to stop Erza.

Lisanna dragged Natsu out of the guild, telling him that there was an All You Can Eat Fire buffet, Levy was in conversation with Gajeel about a thousand ways to prepare iron, and Jellal came prepared with five hundred pounds of strawberry cream cake with him to distract Erza.

While all of that was going down, Romeo was staring at Wendy, who was drinking her seventh smoothie in a hour. He was blushing a bit and had a crush on the girl for a month by now.

He figured that out when Mira caught him moaning her name in his sleep, saying that he was _playing _with Wendy in his head, making Romeo incredibly embarressed.

He wanted to tell her how he felt, but he wasn't suicidal. If he tried to tell her, the worst case scenario was that her dragon instincts would kick in and rape him.

Well, that would happen if she liked him like he did for her.

He knew that it may happen after Lisanna was treated by the same treatment from Natsu, which nearly impregnated her. There were also rumors that the same thing happened with Mira and Laxus.

At the same time though, if she doesn't like him, the worst case scenario is that she would beat him down, rip off his balls, and make him eat them.

While thinking about what he should do, the small girl started to walk towards him. 

"Romeo, do you need something?" questioned Wendy, who was standing next to Romeo.

Romeo was caught off guard, as he was thinking so much, he didn't realize that she left the table and went up to him.

"Uh, nothing. Nothing at all." poorly answered Romeo, who was flustered at the moment. Wendy was not pleased.

The others were chuckling at Romeo and some were secretly holding bets on what would happen (courtesy of Cana). They soon stopped what they were doing when Wendy glared at them. Who knew something so adorable would be so deadly looking.

Romeo was dead quiet, which was irritating Wendy, who looked like she was about to maim poor innocent Romeo if he didn't say something.

The members at the guild were silently cheering on the young Romeo to ask Wendy out, but Romeo knew that they just want her out of the building, no matter what happened outside the guild.

"Um, W-Wendy." Romeo stuttered out of fear of her rejecting him and of her destroying him. Either one was just as bad the other. "W-Would you like to g-go to the park with me?"

Wendy just stared at him, but nodded, agreeing to come with him.

Carla saw Romeo grinning and started to get out of his seat, which amused her. She didn't want Wendy going out with him, but it was better than her talking to herself about whether he liked her or not for eight hours per day.

Though, she felt bad about how he was going to feel tomorrow when she feels better after this dreaded day passed.

"What do you mean you don't remember what happened yesterday?!" bawled out Romeo, who looked shocked at Wendy.

"I just don't." she answered back with a look of confusion on her face. "Why Romeo-kun? Did something happen?"

Romeo just walked away and looked liked he was going to cry, which nobody could blame him for.

Carla then shook her head, disappointed that she didn't remember yesterday's events.

Then again, it may be for the best. What would happen if she found out she sent seventeen girls to the hospital for looking at Romeo.

At least, that's what Romeo told her.

_Flashback_

Romeo and Wendy were walking through the park, hand in hand with each other, with Romeo with a wide grin and Wendy with a slight smile.

"Aw, that's cute." spat out a snotty girl, grinning like a madman at them.

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Wendy, who's hormones were getting to her again.

"I'm just saying that the boy your holding hands with is somewhat cute and all cute things belong to me." smirked the girl.

Romeo just face palmed when Wendy started to walk towards her. The woman is a dumb-ass and is in her own three year old fantasy.

A fantasy that may have lead her to death by Wendy.

Wendy's hands balled up into fist, worrying the girl, until her friends came in to back her up.

The snotty girl then spat onto Wendy's face, which made her snap.

Wendy used her roar attack, throwing the girls through the forest of trees and then through the nearby bathroom's wall, with the snotty girl's head stuck in one of the doors.

Romeo tried to hold her down, only for Wendy to use her Crushing Fang, throwing Romeo off of her.

Getting to the girl, Wendy grabbed her and started to pummel her face in, making her more deformed by the minute.

"You're the devil..." the snotty girl muttered, blood dripping from her mouth.

Wendy then ended their fight by putting her head in one of the toilets and then flushing it.

Romeo finally managed to catch up to her, only to see her standing triumphantly above the poor girl in the toilet.

Romeo then started twitching, but managed to still make a tiny smile.

At least this would only happen one day per year.

At Sabertooth, things also finally subsided, with Sting and Rogue waking up to see the damage they caused yesterday.

"What happened!?" cried out Sting, as Rogue started to twitch, ready to _question_ the person who did this.

"You don't remember what happened yesterday?" asked one of the newbies. "What happened!?" Unfortunately, the newbie was drunk and started to say that he caused it.

He was sent flying through the roof by the Twin Dragons who went to interrogate some of the others.

Yukino and the guild members sighed at the two, not knowing how they are the heads of the guild.

Both Fairy Tail and Sabertooth worked together to come up with a situation to their problem.

The two guilds knew the dangers of the mating day, they thought up many plans, each one insufficient.

After many months of hard thinking, they finally thought up of a plan to subdue their dragon slayers long enough to stall them for the entire day. The plan worked especially well due to Wendy's immunity wearing off after many years of maturing.

They would put them on a train and leave them their until the day was over, which managed to solve their problems for the next years ahead.

**Such a crappy story deserved a crappy ending like that, so I'm sorry about the bad quality of it. I hope you'll tell me what I should improve on for the next story I write.**


End file.
